Jade & Leo's Story
by EpicallyAwesome1601
Summary: This is their life storys. I finally got them to tell me. In this book you can find out where the girls used to live, how their parents were, how they got to the Marioverse, how they got to the Smash Universe, how they met, and how they became best friends.
1. Chapter 1

Aubrei: HAIIIIIIIII! How are you lot? I'M SUPER-CALA-FRAGA-LISTICALLY (Even though that not all of the word) SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON! I LOVE YOU ALL DON'T FORGET THAT! THE REASONIHAVEN'TBEENONISCOSMYCOMPUTERCRASHE DANDIDIDGETAPHONEBUTITHADNOW IFISOTHATWASFUCKEDUPANDIMISS EDYOUGUYSSOMUCHEVENTHOUGHIPR OBABLYONLYHADILIKEONEFANWHIC HIAMVERYPROUDOF! *huff huff*

**Jade: Gods, Aubrei it's okay. They forgive you. You sound like Italy. (Jade moved to the Fire Emblem halidom of Ylisse. It's from the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. Very awesome game, anyway now she worships Naga, because she kind has to. I guess. IDK.)**

**Leo: Yeah, calm your tits.**

**Aubrei: I do? **

**Jade: Yeah. So shush.**

**Aubrei: *glares and goes back to watching clip of Hetalia***

**(I'm not putting the Hetalia characters accents on words. If you don't get what I'm saying then here's an example: Italy has an Italian accent (obviously), so most people would put 'a' after some of his words, not me. For Germany it would be like ****v****hat, but I don't put that kinda stuff. This is kinda awkward, because only Germany and Italy are the only Hetalia characters and they're only in the Author's Note, so yeah…)**

**Italy: GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Germany: WHAT?**

**Italy: Britain told me that you're just pretending to be my friend! Is that true?**

**Germany: **

**Italy:**

**Germany: Lies, there not true, actually, ****ich liebe dich.**

**Italy: I knew it wasn't true, I'm too pretty.**

**Aubrei: (whispers) I loved that episode. *Gerita fangirl moment* *cries***

**Jade: (whispers to Leo) Whoa…she just started crying for no reason.**

**Leo: (whispers to Jade) There's a reason. She's Gerita fan.**

**Jade: Oh…**

**(This has nothing to do with this story at all…don't think it does, because it doesn't.)**

Aubrei: ON W-W-WITH T-THE S-S-S-STORY! *continues to cry*Jade's P.O.V

I continued walking in the cold. With my hair tied in a bun under my hat, I looked like a boy, which I was planning to look like. I always acted like a boy, unless I was with my friends. When it comes to shopping, nothing can stop me. Unless my mom tells me no, or I have no money. Back to now, I came across the alley I used as a short cut to my hideout. When my dad is drunk, I always hide myself there, because I don't want him to hurt me. He's usually violent when he's drunk (which is most of the time), so that's technically my independent home. So I have three houses, my mom's house, (I would live with her, but she lives in the town next to mine, and she's busy with work most of the time, so I can't. we she IS home though I always go over.) 'my' house, and Dad's house. 'My' house is really nice. It's a roomy shack in the back of an abandoned building. I have all my posters, rare items, and valuables. I don't have stuff like that in my dad's house, because he would either break them or hurt me with them. My room at Dad's is shitty. It has a mattress, a light bulb, and a small nightstand where he expects me to keep all of my clothes. Do you get the reason I have my own place now? There furniture I have in my house are either things my friend have given me for my birthday, things I buy from yard sales, or have gathered over the past three years. I live in Seattle, Washington. My mother lives in Bellevue, Washington. Yesterday was my 15th birthday, and my mom gave me $200. My best friend, Vinny, gave me the new album my favorite band, One Direction, made a few months ago. I haven't had a lot of money for the past few months, maybe $3 every few weeks, so I haven't been able to buy it. I've had to spend my money on food and stuff like that. I work at this ice cream parlor a few blocks from my house. Back to the subject of my birthday, my dad gave me a cheap necklace out of a claw machine. I threw it in the trash bin when I came to my house. I kept walking towards my house when I saw someone there. I froze. "Who's there!?" I yelled. "Jade? Is that you?" An unknown voice asked. "Before I answer that tell me who you are! And get away from my house!" I continued yelling at the figure. "Fine…" I heard the figure say under their breath. The walked toward the streetlight that I was under. My eyes widened. I must be dreaming, because who I saw in front of me was…Mario Mario.

**Aubrei: There you go! This is the first chapter, and it's Jade right now. Now you know she lives in Seattle, WA, her dad's an violent alcoholic**, **her mom is really awesome, her best friend's name is Vinny, she has her own house, she was fifteen, her birthday is March 16 (We share a birthday), she sometimes dresses like a guy, and her favorite band is One Direction.**

**Jade: Wow.**

**Aubrei: What?**

**Jade: That must be a lot to take in, huh readers?**

**Aubrei: It probably is. She never tells anyone about this though. Now she's ready to tell you guys, so I made this. This is practically her life story.**

**Jade: Not my whole life story, but this is all I will tell.**

**Aubrei: This is also how Leo and her met.**

**Leo: Yep.**

**Aubrei: Alright, well I will see you guys later! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aubrei: Hi.**

**Leo: You seem depressed. What's wrong?**

**Aubrei: Nothing…**

**Leo: Spill it.**

**Aubrei: I'm just gonna type this now. *leaves to my room***

**Leo: *hears click* Did you lock the door?**

**Aubrei: Mhm.**

**Leo: Ugh…**

**Leondra's P.O.V**

"Leondra! Leondra, darling! Please don't leave! You haven't finished dinner!" My overly protective mother, Doris, calls after me. I ignore her and hold my gown higher, so I can walk faster. I quickly pause and kick both of my heels off. I start running down the long hall to my room. Doris still has her heels on. She can't catch up to me. Good, I want to be in solitude. After what seems forever I get to my room. I quickly open the large door and enter, locking it after I do so. I quickly take of the absurdly large gown and change into my regular clothes. I switch the heavy tiara on my head with a gray fedora. "Leondra! Open this door this instant, young lady!" Doris demands. "No! And mother I am 15!" I yell at her. "Open this door!" Doris says again.

"NO!" I yell louder. "Fine. I will leave you to your solitude." She finally decides. She walks off. I can tell by her shadow moving and the clicking of her preppy heels.

Let's go back to where my troubles started. A.K.A when I was born.

I was born half human, half fox. I never knew my parents. I was just a month old when they dropped me off in this wretched place. They left a note with me. I can remember that day clearly. I was wrapped in a two blankets and put in a small basket. The note said:

To Whom It May Concern,

My husband and I cannot take care of our child anymore. We are both out of jobs and cannot find anymore work. We love our child, Leondra, very dearly. We must give her up, as much as it hurts, we must. We have no food to feed her, no shelter to keep her warm, nothing. Our small village has been destroyed. Please, if you will, take her into your care. When she is at the age of fourteen you may tell her about this. We beg of you, she needs a family, a home, and food. Please take care of her as long as you can. When she is 18 you may let her go if we haven't returned. We will return and take her once more if we can, and hopefully we will. Leondra, we love you.

Sincerely, David & Paula Andrews

My adoptive parents never told me. I found the note at the age of 12. I never told them I found it. I never mentioned it. I want to change my surname to Andrews, but for now it's Evermendine (Ever-min-deen). Today, I'm running away. I already have a bag of clothes, water, money, and the letter. All I need is food.

After I make sure my 'parents' are asleep, I sneak down to the kitchen. Marie, the head chef, knows that I'm running away. She's agreed to keep them secret, and so has all the staff in our home. I wish they could all go with me, leave my horrible parents/ their employers. They hate the way they're treated by my parents and their guests. They know how I feel. They've all been outside the kitchen at least once.

Once I get to the kitchen I look around for Marie. I finally spot her over at the oven, cleaning. I run over there and embrace her, she doing the same. "Tonight's the nights, isn't it?" Marie asks, seeing my bag. I nod. "I guess this is good-bye, huh?" I sadly say. "I guess it is." Marie says in the same tone. We embrace again. "Food isn't the only reason you came down here, right?" She smiles. "Of course it isn't. I obviously needed to say good-bye to you. You and all the staff are my only friends here in this wretched place." I reply. She laughs. "Okay, so I put a loaf of bread, some cheese, tea bags, water, matches (which I know isn't food I just though you might need them), grape juice, tin foil wrapped meat, and a few pieces of caramel-filled chocolate. I hope it's enough." Marie tells me. "It's more than enough. Thank you." I thank her. I embrace her again and wave to everyone in the kitchen before I leave. I mouth thank you to all of them and they nod, as if to say 'you're welcome, good-bye.' I leave out through the back door in the kitchen. I start running after that, crying.

After about 30 minutes of running I hear something coming. I realize that I have a long pocketknife in my pants. I hear something again. "Show yourself!" I shout. In the dark I see a figure that's a bit shorter than me coming closer. I try to see if I can recognize the person. "Who are you?" I ask. The figure comes up into then light where I can see him. I gasp. "I am Mario Mario." He replies, answering my question.

**Leo: Are you gonna come out? **

**Aubrei: No…**

**Leo: Why?**

**Aubrei: I don't want to.**

**Leo: I want to know what's wrong. Spill it.**

**Aubrei: No.**

**Leo: I say yes. **

**Aubrei: I can do this all year dear. I have five siblings.**

**Leo: Tell me.**

**Aubrei: No. (The problem between Leo & her mom at that moment was that her mother kept talking about her to the guest and whispering blah blah blah. Then one of the guests kicked her in the legs and made a game out of it with the other guest. She couldn't handle it, so she left and her mom followed. She wasn't hurt, of course.)**


End file.
